dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Finale
is the two hundred twenty third chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventeenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows King Kai and Goku with wings and halos in the Other World. This image is used as a scene in "We Were Angels", the second ending for Dragon Ball Z. Summary Having overpowered Cell's Solar Kamehameha with a Father-Son Kamehameha, Gohan has finally eliminated Cell once and for all, annihilating him down to the last cell. The exhausted Gohan collapses, as the other Z-Fighters gather around him. Yamcha picks him up and they fly him off to The Lookout so Dende can heal him. Piccolo offers to give Vegeta a hand, but Vegeta just brushes him off. After Piccolo leaves, Vegeta remains, his pride shattered after being utterly beaten by Goku and Gohan. He curses Goku for dying the way he did, then flies off, vowing to never fight again. With the Z-Fighters gone, Mr. Satan, the ZTV Cameraman, and Jimmy Firecracker are the only ones left on the scene. Seeing that Cell and the Z-Fighters are gone, Mr. Satan quickly spins a story about how he single-handedly defeated Cell. Jimmy announces to the world that the Earth was saved thanks to Mr. Satan, and Mr. Satan is cheered for as the savior of the planet. Up on The Lookout, Android 18 regains consciousness after being healed by Dende, and quickly goes on the defensive. Krillin, however, tells her about how Gohan defeated Cell, then Piccolo adds that it was Krillin that took care of Android 18 after she was vomited up by Cell. Gohan quickly realizes that it's because Krillin is in love with Android 18, though broadcasting this gets him smacked on the head by Krillin. Android 18, however, completely blows him off and flies away from The Lookout, leaving Krillin depressed. Piccolo then turns their attention to undoing the damage caused by Cell. Mr. Popo brings out the collected Dragon Balls, and Shenron is summoned. The sky suddenly going dark gets Android 18's attention, and she flies back to The Lookout to see what's going on. Yamcha makes the first wish, which is to bring back to life everyone killed by Cell. This brings Trunks back from the dead. However, Goku isn't resurrected, because he had already been brought back to life by the Dragon Balls before. They try to think of a way to bring Goku back, but then Goku himself intervenes. Goku, speaking through King Kai, tells them that the world will be better off if he remains in the Afterlife, because his presence seems to attract bad guys. He talks about the benefits he gets in the afterlife, such as keeping his body, not aging anymore, and getting to meet the great old martial arts masters from history. He leaves the protection of the Earth to the much more dependable (in Goku's view) Gohan, and says a final goodbye to everyone. Krillin can't help but laugh at Goku being the only person who could be cheerful even though he's dead. Shenron, meanwhile, is still waiting for the second wish. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks *Krillin *Android 18 *Vegeta *Hercule *ZTV Cameraman *Jimmy Firecracker *Dende *Shenron *Goku *King Kai *Bubbles Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **The Lookout *Other World **Snake Way Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters